


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: DN.Angel, FullmetalAlchemist, Gundam 00, Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: continuation





	The House In A Ghost Town

“Now, you and Krad are one.”

“We have a mission for you.”

Satoshi feel irritated.

“Now! As in today?” Crap!”

He mumbled annoyed. 

“A girl was being possess by a spirit.”

“Exorcise her.”

He just nod. And that was his first mission. 

His Dad become suspicious. 

“Where’s Sei Yamino?”

Satoshi just stare at him blankly.

“They died.”

Mr. Hiwatari shocked.

“WHAT! How?”

Satoshi sigh.

“Alfonz kill them.”

He replied casually.

“Oh! so Alfonz return.” Are you okay here?”

He ask him worried. 

“I’m fine.”

The bachelor replied. Mr. Hiwatari left the grocery on the table in the kitchen and an envelop contained money. 

“Call me if there’s any problem.”

“Okay.”

The next day he got to school as usual. He drive the car by himself and left for school.   
After class, he left the car in his house and walk towards his first mission. 

“Well, this is it. My first mission…”

He knock at the house. A woman came out. 

“Are you Mr. Hiwatari?”

The woman ask the visitor.

“Yes, mam.”

He answered. 

“Great! come in.”

The woman invite him. 

So he enter the house. It was marvelous. An antique type..

Then he was being lead into a room. It was dark. A man voice call him. 

“Get out! Jerk!”

He glance at the mother. 

“He’s here.”

He whispered. 

“Please make her feel better.”

She beg to him. 

“Yes mam. Promise.”

“Okay, get lost!”

Krad order his tamer. 

And the battle began. Being first timer, Satoshi feel exhausted after defeating the enemy.  
His body become tired every week due to his missions. 

One day, he just feel dizzy and fell on the ground.


End file.
